Instinct
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Camari is a selfless young girl when Qui-Gon finds herself and Anakin on Tatonie. She builds things out of spare parts that some thought impossible; not to mention she found a lightsaber in her junkyard and was able to repair it. But how will she handle being taken from everything she knows and helping the Jedi through their mission to stop The Sith? Set through the prequels.
1. 1 A Random Act of Boredom

This is just something random and I don't know how it'll turn out. But enjoy!

* * *

"Camari!" I smile at the sight of Shmi and Anakin as I enter the small stone hut with a bag over my shoulder.

"Good morning to you pair." I reply as I hug the little boy I've grown to known as a brother, then a woman who felt like a second mother.

"What have you brought this today, Cami?" Anakin asks and I smile at his enthusiasm. I look through my bag to find the spare parts that Anakin had been begging me for even since I found out that he was building a new pod-racer; much against Shmi's own judgement.

"Only something you have been begging me for." I hand him the part before he cheers and runs outside. I then turn to Shmi and hand her some of the spare food containers I had found and she smiled.

"You are blessing Cami, I'm not sure what we would do without you." Shmi tells me as she rubs my arm and then I look around to see Anakin walking back in.

"Come on you, let's get you over to Watto's shop before you get into trouble again." I tell him as I ruffle his hair and then pull my goggles over my eyes and lift my hood up. Saying my goodbyes to Shmi, we set off to Watto's shop.

* * *

I waited for Anakin to finish his jobs for Watto while tinkering away at one of my devices again.

"Hey ah, Camari, what say you don't start working for me?" Watto chuckled and I glared at him.

"I'm not a slave so I have free will to say no." I reply with a smug grin on my face before he flies away as three shadows appear in the door. I turn back around to my device and try to make it work. I was hoping to create a hologram communicator to reach out to other planets and see if they were willing to help free those trapped on this forsaken rock; like Shmi and Anakin.

Soon Anakin was climbing up onto the side next to me. I showed him my device and he took it before helping with the core interior engine of the device. He hands it back to me and notices the young girl behind me and he becomes entranced with her.

"Are you an angel?" He asks her, which seems to take her by surprise. The pair then continue to speak as she questions Anakin more until she asks him if he was a slave.

"I'm a person! And my name is Anakin." He defiantly says and I smile at him for taking my words straight from my mouth.

"What about your friend?" I take this as though she were talking about me and turn around while placing my goggles at the top of my head.

"The name is Camari, I'm not a slave. I was one of the few lucky people on this rock to avoid becoming so." I introduced myself and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't fully understand." She tells us and then looks around the small interior. "This is a strange world to me." I smile at her comment and look to Anakin.

"You are a strange girl to me." He comes out with and I can already feel the small crush he was forming for this strange young girl. But she couldn't be any older than myself. I'm only nineteen and she seems to have a younger aura around herself.

There was a sudden bang and the other strange creature had activated one of the robots in the back and Anakin yelled at him to turn it off.

"What are you here for?" I ask the girl and she looks back to me.

"Our ship has been damaged and we are looking for the parts to repair it." She replies and I shake my head at her.

"Watto is one of the worst creatures to ask for anything on this rock. Tell your friend to let me know what parts you need and I'll see if I have any at my junkyard." I offer her and she takes the offer for a later matter.

"Anakin, I'm going to return to your mom. Once you're done here come straight back and we'll work on this together." I gesture to my device before placing it in my bag and then take my leave back to Shmi.

* * *

Later that day, Anakin returned home with the group that entered Watto's shop and I walk over to greet them with Shmi.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." The older man spoke to Shmi and I looked at Anakin and grab him before ruffling his hair again.

"Ah, Camari!" He whines before I release him and he takes the young girl to go look at his CP30 droid unit.

"My name is Qui-Gon, I was informed you could help us with some parts." The man turned to me and I nodded my head.

"Camari," I shake his hand and then continue, "What parts are you searching for?" I ask him as I cross my arms against my chest.

"I'm looking for parts for a J-type 327 Nubian. Is there anything you can do to help?" He asks and I take a moment to think before I can answer.

"I only have a few of those parts, not everything to get you back in the air but some none the less. Once the sand storm is over I would happily take the parts to your ship. Which hanger is it?" I ask him and he looks a little uncertain of himself.

"We are a few miles south in the outskirts. If you take them there, we will be willing to return the favour." He spoke and I huff a laugh.

"The only thing that would help me is freeing this family from this rock." I reply and he smiles at me. "But, I'm sure I can figure something out." I reply and then Shmi calls us over for something to eat.

* * *

Once the sandstorm had subsided, I said my farewells to the family and the new comers before heading to my junkyard to collect the few parts I had left and traveling to the ship. Once there I saw the silver ship and was stopped by what looked like royal security.

"State your name and business here!" One demanded as I raised my hands as a few had pointed their guns in my direction. I gulp down the lump in my throat at the sudden realisation that I needed to speak.

"I was sent by Qui-Gon, I have some parts for your ship." I reply and then another figure appeared out of the ship. This time the man was wearing robes and I knew I was amid a Jedi.

"Bring the parts with inside, you can help rebuild the hyper-drive." He says and I was led by the royal guards to the ship's hyper-drive.

"Do what you can, her highness thanks you for your generosity." One of the guards says before they leave me in the room with the Jedi. I look at him as he does to me.

"I'll get started, but your friend told me I was able to ask a favour of you." I tell him as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Which is?" He asks and I drop my bag down next to the hyper-drive console.

"I wish to be allowed to travel with you to find help for those here. I do not wish to have these people trapped here forever." I reply. There is a silence for a moment before I take the silence as a no and begin to work with the spare parts anyway.

"I'll speak with my master about it, but I can't promise you that we will be able to do so. We already have too much on our hands." His answer brings a smile to my face. "But may I ask, what made you want to help us?" He asks and I sit on the floor while pulling my goggles back on.

"Call it... an act of boredom."


	2. 2 Nightmare on The Outskirts

"Ah!" I let out a loud yelp as a spark shot at my finger and I moved away from the machine for a moment. I notice the doors slid open and I turned around to see the Jedi had returned.

"I heard you scream, I thought I'd come to make sure you hadn't blown yourself up." He says. I take my goggles off and let them drape around my neck as I wipe the sweat off my head.

"No, just shocked myself." I reply and stand up from my position on the floor. "Most of the parts have accepted to the main frame of the hyperdrive, but like I said before, I could only give you so much. So, let's hope your Jedi friend has a plan." I tell him and grab my bag to throw my tools into the bag when something falls out.

"How do you have a lightsaber?" I notice how he suddenly reaches for his belt.

"Whoa! Calm down!" I say as I raise my hands and back away from it in defence. "I found it on the outskirts and took it to repair it just in case the Jedi who owned it would return for it." I tell him and he looks at me with questioning eyes.

"You were going to use it as a way off this planet, weren't you?" He asks and goes back to a casual stance while I pick up the lightsaber and my bag.

"Originally, I was waiting as I said but then I was going to sell it Watto to buy Anakin and Shmi Skywalker and then free them… but Watto wasn't having it." I reply as I look down at the weapon that is feared by most in the Universe. "Even with holding the most powerful weapon in my hand, I can't help free the people who have become like my family." I sigh and then hold out the lightsaber to give to the Jedi. He looks at it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Keep hold of it until we get to Coruscant, you can hand it over to the Jedi council in person." He tells me and a smile washes over his face.

"I never got your name." I say as I put the lightsaber back in my bag.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He introduces himself while holding out his hand.

"Camari." I reply and shake his hand and then we fell into a silence before one of the soldiers walked in.

"Qui-Gon is on the transmitter. He requests you both." He informs us and then I'm led by Obi-Wan to the cockpit of the ship.

We were then informed of the plan to use Anakin's new podracer to race for the parts from Watto. I had faith in Anakin but it seems that Obi-Wan doesn't.

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time." He says and I hear the uncertainty from his voice.

"Anakin can win the race, I know he can. He learned from the best." I boost about helping Anakin become a brilliant podracer and gain a glare from Obi-Wan. I raise my hands in defence again.

"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere, and there is something about this boy..." Qui-Gon sighs before continuing. "Camari, I'd like you to stay on the ship with Obi-Wan. I can promise that I'll get Anakin and Shmi off this planet, you have my word." At that I feel myself smile.

Qui-Gon then left and I took a seat in the cockpit as I watched Obi-Wan sit opposite to me.

"This isn't a good plan, I don't know what he is thinking." He sighs and I roll my eyes at him.

"Listen, Anakin is one of the only two humans who can race a podracer. The other… well you're looking at her. I know he can win this race." I assure him, but he still had an uncertain look in his eyes.

"You both must have Jedi reflexes then." He says and now it was my turn to become uncertain.

"I'm a junkyard owner and inventor, I'm not too sure about being a Jedi." I chuckle to myself and Obi-Wan joins in.

"Would you allow to take a blood sample from you?" He asks and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I prolong the word as I cross my arms.

"Just to test for somethings, make sure you're ready for hyperdrive when we have the final parts." He says and I pout my lips as I think before holding out my hand.

"Be gentle, I'm not too happy about needles." I tell him and then he takes a little device from the computers behind and then I feel a prick in my finger. I suck on my finger for a moment before I look out of the cockpit windows.

"Is there anywhere to rest? I want to sleep before I have to help with everything tomorrow." I ask and then Obi-Wan tells me to just make myself comfortable in the seating area of the ship, as there were no resting places left.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, I need an analysis of this blood sample." Qui-Gon speaks into his commlink.

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan replies as he was still looking at the results from Camari's blood sample.

"I need a midichlorian count." Qui-Gon requests and then Obi-Wan was shocked by the results.

"Over twenty thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high." He says and Qui-Gon thinks for a moment.

"No Jedi has."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure."

There was silence between the Master and Padawan before Obi-wan speaks once again.

"Master, I ran a count on Camari's blood as well. She has about the same amount Master Windu. Should we speak to the Council about these results?" He asks and Qui-Gon was surprised himself.

"We'll see what happens when we return." He replies and then returns his commlink to his belt. Obi-Wan on the other hand, stood up and went to check if the new comer hadn't wandered off and got herself into trouble.

* * *

All I knew was that I had been awoken from a nightmare I was having. Only I had reached for the lightsaber in my bag. Obi-Wan had grabbed my arms to prevent me from doing anything that my nightmare was making me do. I look up at him as he stands with bewildered eyes and his hands holding my wrists together.

"You can let go now." I tell him, but my voice was hoarse and once he heard me he released me and I sat up as he took a seat next to me.

"What happened?" He asks me and I shake my head, refusing to answer. "Something must be wrong. Tell me what happened." His voice was much gentler and I started to feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"It was just a stupid nightmare. Don't worry about it." I reply and stand up and walk down to the hyper drive to see if I can do anything else to keep my mind at bay from the terrifying images of my nightmare at bay.

"I'm not going to tell you so you may as well give up now." I mutter as I hear the door slide open again and just have the feeling that Obi-Wan had followed me.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me. I'm just ensuring you know I'm here to listen." He tells me and I pause in my movements. Maybe just having someone to listen to my troubled mind would allow me to see some sense within it all.

"My nightmares are vivid. Almost as though they were happening in that moment. But, my dreams as of late have been… foreseeing things that would come true in later life." I take a moment to consider on continuing with my madness. "I dreamt about Shmi and Anakin. They are like my family. I watched as Shmi was…" I wiped at the sudden tears that had appeared in my eyes. "Before you woke me, I saw Anakin and… something terrible was happening. I saw a man, stood over me. I don't understand what was happening but I knew that something was missing from me." I finish speaking and turn to Obi-Wan as I realise how much I had begun to cry.

I drop my tools and drop to the floor and cradle my knees to my chest as the images of my past nightmares come to light behind my eyes. The anger ran through me and the fear, I hated everything to do with my nightmares and the eventualities that they come true. I couldn't keep this up, I needed to protect my family that accepted my help and gave me the love that I never received when my own left me here.

I gasp in shock as I feel a warm suddenly envelope me. I look up to see the kind eyes of Obi-Wan as his eyes were filled worry and concern.

"It's alright. We can help you control them. You won't go through this alone."


	3. 3 Departure

**_Still Rollin! ? Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Has she said anything about herself? Anything that would suggest that she could be force-sensitive?" Qui-Gon asks into his commlink as Obi-Wan had tried contacting him shortly after he had lay Camari down to rest.

"She told me about her dreams and how they would become reality. She said she saw dark things about the boy and his mother. She is resting now, but I'm worried about her, Master." Obi-Wan replies as a frown takes over the features of his face.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Obi-Wan. We will take her to the Council and they will decide her future." Qui-Gon tells him and Obi-Wan takes into consideration of his warning. It was just before this mission he had fallen in love but he had stayed faithful to the Jedi Order and the code and did not follow through with his emotions. He felt the same sensation within his core that he felt previously but he knew he had to take control of it.

"Yes Master, inform me when the race is over." Obi-Wan then ends the connection and sits in the cockpit alone pondering over his thoughts.

* * *

At midday, Qui-Gon returned to the ship with the rest of the parts and was greeted by Obi-Wan and I.

"See, I told you he could do it!" I cheer with joy as I hit Obi-Wan on the arm and then helped the soldiers take the parts inside before running back to see that Qui-Gon was still here.

"Are Anakin and Shmi coming with you?" I ask as I try to look out the distance to see if they were behind him but I was some disappointed at the emptiness of the desert sands.

"I'm afraid I was only able to bargain Anakin's freedom. Shmi will still be under the control of Watto." Qui-Gon informs me and I felt a tight pull at my chest. "I'm sorry, but I was never originally here to free slaves." He speaks and I shake the memory of the nightmare of Shmi away before looking up at him and smiling.

"Having Anakin is enough, at least he can see the Galaxy for what it is." I say and then Qui-Gon bids his farewells and I return to the hyperdrive to begin my work; with the help of Obi-Wan that is.

* * *

"Are you excited to be leaving this planet?" Obi-Wan asks as we wired the last part into the mainframe.

"If it means escaping this rock, I would have done anything." I reply with a smile before turning to look at him. "Even taking you down and taking this ship." Her joke doesn't rub off well with Obi-Wan as he frowns at her. "I'm kidding. I couldn't take on a Jedi Master." I tell him before I look back at the hyperdrive and take the spare part from his hand.

"And, she's done. Good as new." I say as I stand and let my goggles fall to my neck again.

"Good, I'll let the pilots know." Obi-Wan says and then leaves. I sigh once I am alone and stare off into space. I reach into my bag and pull out the lightsaber that I had repaired and wondered if I would meet the Jedi who had lost their weapon of peace. I would return with Anakin one day to free his mother and we would live on Coruscant, happy and away from this hell.

I walk to the cockpit and when there I see a startling sight as Anakin was running towards the ship while Qui-Gon fought with a creature. They were matching one another with their combat and I began to panic slightly. Anakin and Obi-Wan soon walk into the cockpit with the pilots and Obi-Wan instructs them to fly low near Qui-Gon. The three of us rush down to the hanger where Qui-Gon was lay panting for air.

Obi-Wan and Anakin asked him questions such as, was he okay and what the creature he just fought. Then Qui-Gon introduced Anakin to Obi-Wan and they shook hands. Once the formalities were out of the way and we all stood up, I pulled Anakin in an embrace we both stood there happy to see one another and happy to be leaving the rock we had lived on our entire lives so far.

* * *

The travel to Coruscant was much longer than both Anakin and I expected and I soon found myself tucking him with blankets in the seats I had slept the previous night.

"Camari, do you ever think we'll see her again?" Anakin asks me and I can see the hurt in his features. I run my hand through his hand to sooth him of his mind.

"One day, we'll go and rescue her and take her away from that rock. We'll all be happy. I promise you Anakin. I won't leave her there" I promise him and he smiles at me before I press a kiss to his temple and then leave him to rest for the evening.

I walked to the cockpit and saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in the middle of a conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I apologise as I begin to back out of the cockpit.

"No, Camari you didn't interrupt. In fact, I wanted to speak with you." Qui-Gon tells me as he gestures for me to join them.

"What can I do for you?" I ask while crossing my arms against my chest and leaning back against one of the counters.

"Anakin has the highest midichlorian count that I have ever, he exceeds the count of one of the strongest Jedi." He informs me and I start putting one and two together.

"He'll become a Jedi, will he not?" I ask and look between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon who both hold uncertain looks on their features.

"It will be The Council who decide upon that. But you will be taking to be tested too." I raise my eyebrows in surprise at the news of myself being involved in the idea of Jedi's.

"I won't be able to train. From all the rumours on Tatooine, you have to be a child to begin the training." I say with bewildered eyes and shaking hands.

"Your age will be a little difficult to work around, but under the right Master, you could become a brilliant Jedi." Qui-Gon smiles at me and pats my shoulder with his hand. I look down at my hands as I'm at a little loss for words about this situation.

"I'll take it into consideration." I look up at Qui-Gon and his smile was warm and reassuring. "Would I be able to see Anakin as we both trained?" I ask as I imagine the possibility of watching him grow up as a Jedi.

"Most likely." Qui-Gon replies.

* * *

After the conversation with Qui-Gon, I had decided to go and sit in the hanger as I tinkered away with my device again. I had taken it apart and was working from the start. I had repaired it but due to being restless, I thought it would be a great idea to rebuild it and maybe add a few new features to it.

"You should be resting." I jump out of my skin as I turn around and see Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. He walks over to me and join me on the floor, crossing his legs and holding his knees with his wrists interlocked around them.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to rebuild my little machine here." I reply and gesture to the pieces that were all scattered in an orderly fashion on the floor.

"What will it do?" He asks and I could hear the curiosity seep through his voice.

"Originally, it was going to be my transmitter to contact anyone in the Republic for help. But now, I'm not too sure." I reply and twirl a piece in my hand before looking back towards Obi-Wan.

"Do you think I have any chance at being a Jedi?" I ask him and he looks a little taken back before he takes a deep breath before answering.

"What do your feelings tell you?" He asks and I shake my head and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't like to hold out onto to hope for things, saves for being disappointed later." I tell him and he frowns.

"But why? Hope can take you to incredible places. It gives those who have nothing a chance to see a future they can aim for." He tells me and I tilt my head slightly as I think about his words. But, why was he trying to make me so happy? Why was he pushing the idea of having hope onto me?

"Have you ever played chess?" I ask and he gives me a questioning look.


	4. 4 Coruscant

When we arrived to Coruscant, I was spellbound by the sights around me. Looking out as the ship landed, I felt a whole lot smaller. Anakin then dragged me down to the hanger where the Queen and her royal guard were already awaiting the hanger door to open. I walk over to Obi-Wan as Anakin stayed behind Qui-Gon.

"Relax, take a deep breath." Obi-Wan tells me as he looks back at me.

"You live here, try coming from somewhere small to a planet like this." I joke with him and he smiles before turning around as the hanger door opened. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took lead Anakin and I followed close behind with the others behind us. We bowed to the two men waiting for us; who I found were Senator Palpatine and the Supreme Chancellor.

Anakin was taken by Jar-Jar and one of the Queen's hand maidens, while I was left to stand with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Once Qui-Gon had finished speaking the Senator and Chancellor, he turned around to me.

"We are going to the Jedi Temple, there you will speak with the Council and they will decide your fate as a Jedi." He informs me and I nod my head as I continue to look around the world around me. If what Qui-Gon was saying would become reality, I would be staying on this planet a whole lot longer than I originally thought.

We entered a transport ship and I was seated next to Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon sat opposite us.

"What will happen if I do become a Jedi?" I ask Obi-Wan as I still want more answers on what would happen as most of the things I heard on Tatooine were mostly rumours or myths.

"You will be first be trained to become a Padawan and then you will be under the aid of a Jedi Master. Then once you are ready, you will take the trails to become a Jedi Knight." He replies and I feel my mouth gape open as I look at him with disbelief. I would be trained under another great Jedi?

"But we must know if you will be accepted to be trained." Qui-Gon pipes up from in front of us. I sit back in my seat and slouch down as I look out the window behind Qui-Gon.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asks and it were as though he had seen me have another nightmare.

"I just… this is all a lot to take in so suddenly. Two days ago, I was helping Anakin and Shmi… today, I'm on my way to find out if I can train to be a Jedi." I look up at him with a weak smile. "It seems a little surreal to me." I sigh and then continue to look out of the window.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked at the young girl as did his Master, both sharing the same thought of how brave she was in accepting all of this at once. But Qui-Gon was also looking at his Padawan with the same amount of worry about his emotions. He worried that his Padawan would be taken too far by his sudden interest in the young girl. He didn't want to see him upset but he did not want him to be stripped from the Jedi Order either. It was a difficult situation.

* * *

I waited outside the large doors that led to the room that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had entered. I kept picking at my robes as I looked around, seeing all the Jedi in one place was making me nervous; plus, the fact I was about to be tested by some Jedi. I was terrified if I were going to mess something up or disappointed Qui-Gon. Hell, I don't even make a fool of myself in front of Obi-Wan. Ever since he just listened to me on the ship, I felt like he was always just there for me. I just hoped he would be around in the future; I think I would need someone like him to help me through this madness.

"Camari." I'm shock from my thoughts as I turn to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walking out of the room.

"The Council are willing to test you, just do as they ask and we will be out here once you're done." Qui-Gon tells me and I nod my head. I release a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding since they walked out the door. A hand on my shoulder and I almost instantly recognised the sense of comfort just as his hand touched my skin.

"You'll be fine, just take deep breaths." Obi-Wan tells me with a smile on his lips. I take a deep breath before I turn to the doors and wait for them to slide open then I enter the small circular hall.

There were multiple seated Jedi Masters and now I was stood in the middle of them all.

"Nervous, you are." The small green Jedi spoke and I look at him and nod my head.

"Look at this monitor, tell me what you see." The Jedi Master next to him held a silver monitor. "You'll have to focus, make your mind only focus on this." He advises me and I take a breath again before focusing. An image of a cup appears in my mind and I frown before giving my answer.

"A cup."

"A boat."

"A speeder."

"A cup again."

"A ship."

The Jedi then lowered the monitor and turned to green Jedi. They saved a look and I found myself looking towards the door way; hoping that _he_ would come and help me.

"Your mind drifts to others, it would seem." I close my eyes and inhale and the realisation that I had to be strong through this settled in

"No." I reply and look back to the Jedi. "I only wish that I can become something stronger than I am now. I'm not afraid to battle for peace." I tell them and the bold Jedi looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"How feels you?" The green Jedi asked as he stroked his chin.

"Alone, sir." I look down at my feet as I try to keep everything in control; I must do this for Anakin and Shmi.

"How old are you?" The bald Jedi asks and I look up at him.

"Eighteen." I reply and most of the Jedi around me frown or look to one another.

"You are already too old to begin training." At these words, I begin to lose all hope on the promises that I have made too Anakin and Shmi.

I wasn't strong enough to take care of them now and I'm not strong enough to take care of them now. I'm a fool for believing I could change anything.

"But, we will take in consideration the power and loyalty to the Code you have shown to us with your words. You may leave and we will speak later on, once we have made a decision." The bald Jedi then gestured for me to leave, which I did once I had bowed and left.

* * *

After returning to the rooms that had been generously given us, I sat in silence staring out the window and out to the world Coruscant. Speeders and transport ships scattered the skies, yet I felt as though there was no one on this planet. I couldn't shake the lonesome feeling that clouded my mind. After standing in front of those Jedi today… it had taken more of a toll than I would like to admit; much less acknowledge.

"I wouldn't worry so much if I were you." I don't react when Obi-Wan speaks and enters my room. He slowly moves across the room and sits next to me. We sit for a moment in silence before I leant my head to my left and it was rested on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I question why I'm here." I sigh and close my eyes.

"Think of it this way," Obi-Wan began, "You only did a simple task for the Jedi Masters and I know from experience that they will say certain things that make you believe that you aren't going to understand the power in you. But trust me, Camari, you will become a Jedi." We look at one another and the way that his eyes sparkled from the sun light that shone through the windows made my insides melt. "I promise."


	5. 5 Preparations

I was called upon once again by the Jedi Council. This would be the moment that would decide my fate for my future. I was just hoping that it would be the good news that I received rather than the latter. I took a deep breath before entering the room and the shock was that only the bald Jedi was seated in the room.

"You called for me, Master?" I ask as I respectably bow to him.

"Yes, I have taken it upon myself to take you in as my Padawan." He says and I feel the smile grow on my face. "Your training will start immediately and you will be training almost twenty-four-seven to catch up on what you would've already learned." He continues and I nod my head in understanding but an instant after, a wave of panic runs through.

"Master, would that mean that I would be separated from Anakin?" I ask and he stands and walks towards me.

"I'm afraid so. If you are willing to become a Jedi then you must learn to let go of your attachments to this boy." _Easier said than done._

"I'll do my best." I reply and he nods his head.

"Your training will begin tomorrow, you may rest and prepare yourself for the days ahead of you." He says and then gestures for me to take my leave. I bow once more before leaving.

* * *

When I had heard that Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were returning to Naboo, I made it my mission to say goodbye to the young boy that I had become to see as my own brother and the man that I had trusted more than anything in the Universe. I ran out onto the landing platform as they were about to board the ship.

"Ani!" I shout and he turns around and runs back to me. I fall to my knees so that I could hug him and once in the tight embrace, I never wanted to let him go.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" He asks and I pull him back to an arm's length away.

"I'm going to be begin my training as a Jedi. Something that you will do soon. I can sense it." I tell him and ruffle his hair which earns me a laugh out of him.

* * *

Obi-Wan observed the two in front of himself and his Master. Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and frowned for a moment before clapping him gently on his shoulder.

"Go. You would regret not saying goodbye. Who knows, you may even see one another again in the future." He tells his Padawan and Obi-Wan smiles slightly before walking over to the pair.

* * *

I watched as Anakin ran back to Jar-Jar and Obi-Wan approached me.

"To what do I owe this visit, Obi-Wan?" I joke and he smiles at me before looking down.

"I guess this is goodbye." He sighs and I knock his shoulder.

"Only for now. I'm sure we'll cross paths again." I tell him and his face washes over with relief slightly. I turn my bag hanging over my shoulder and pull out my device that I had been working on. I hold it out to Obi-Wan and he stares at it for a moment before taking it from me.

"You finished it?" He asks as he tries to figure out how it works.

"Yeah. I decided to make it a memory watcher. It will play any memory that you are thinking of while holding it." I say as I take it from him and then show him how it works; where to hold it and how the hologram showed the memory of when I built my first podracer.

"This is incredible Camari, you really are a brilliant inventor. And you'll make an even more brilliant Jedi." He chuckles and I find myself smiling and ruffling the back of my short hair.

"Obi-Wan… I want to tell you something." I stutter over my words slightly before one of the soldiers call for Obi-Wan to board the ship. "Maybe next time." I say and a look of disappointment washes over Obi-Wan's features.

"I promise we'll meet again." He smiles once more before walking back to ship. I stand there and watch as it takes off and then leaves the atmosphere of Coruscant.

* * *

 ** _Okay, I'm sorry this is short and a little rushed. My decision to make the plot this way is help Camari catch up on becoming a Jedi for later chapters. Bare with me and I promise this will make much more sense for the plot._**


	6. 6 A Galaxy Away

_**And so this is the beginning of Episode Two, I hope you guys are enjoying this series. Please, let me know.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Ten years had passed and I had become stronger than I knew I could be. Master Windu was proud of the Jedi I was becoming, I would soon be ready for the trails. But one trail that had been testing me for the past ten years was the thoughts of Anakin and Obi-Wan. I had learnt that Obi-Wan had taken Anakin in as a Padawan after the death of Qui-Gon. I worried for them both and Master Windu had sensed this. Which is why I felt that he was putting me through the ultimate test when he informed me I would be on protection control with them both for Senator Padmae.

I stood with Master Windu in the elevator that over looked the planet of Coruscant. I kept straightening my robes and double, if not triple checking, over myself. It took only for myself to repeat myself before Master Windu spoke up.

"Relax Camari. You are letting your mind get carried away again." He warns and I smile a genuine smile once again.

"I haven't seen either of them in ten years, Master. I'm sure you could understand my excitement." I tell him and he chuckles at me.

"I know. I just worry that you will sometimes slip too far into your mind for your own good." He sighs and I look up at him.

"If you feel this way, then why are you putting me as extra protection for the Senator?" I ask and he goes to answer but the doors slide open and we are greeted by Jar-Jar.

"Master Jedi! Welcome, meas so excited to meet you!" Jar-Jar greets us and I smile at him.

"It's nice to meet you again Jar-Jar." I say and then he leads myself and Master Windu towards where Padmae was standing.

"Senator Padmae, it's a pleasure to meet you again." I greet as I bow to her.

"And a pleasure it is to meet with you again, Camari." She says with a smile.

"I could remember the first time you came into Watto's shop all those years ago. Feels like another life time." I say as I recall the memories how she and her crew had helped me leave the rock known as Tatooine.

"Senator, my Padawan will be joining Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan while they offer protection from whoever it is that is targeting you. She is well trained and very trustworthy. You can be assured she will take care of you." Master Windu speaks, taking us back to our formalities of why I am here.

"I don't need protection, I want to know who did this." Padmae replies but nothing is further said about the matter as Master Windu takes his leave and I'm left with Padmae.

"I know it's not within my orders to do so, but I will find out who has targeted you, Padmae. You have my word." I promise her and she smiles at me.

"Thank you Camari. I'm sure you must be tired from training all these years?" She asks and I shake my head. "I don't mind. I'm doing what I must, as you are." I reply and we both share a life before Jar-Jar returns to the room with two cloaked figures behind him.

I freeze in my position while Padmae and her personal guard walk towards them. I stay where I am on the balcony for a moment, trying to calm the rate of my heart at just the sight of him. Then I take a deep breath and walk towards them.

"Camari?" Anakin is the first to notice me and the childish smile he always used to have spreads across his face.

"Yea Anakin it is me." I reply and he chuckles before hugging me for a slight moment. "Okay, now your height is bothering me. When did you get so tall?" I ask as I look him up and down.

"It has been ten years, Camari." He reminds me and I roll my eyes at him before laughing again. Then it was time to turn my attention to him.

"Master Obi-Wan, I'm afraid it has been too long." I say as he returns my smile.

"It is has indeed Camari, it's wonderful to see you again." He replies and shakes my hand.

* * *

After we had discussed with Padmae our reasons being here and a little disagreement between Anakin and Obi-Wan, I had taken my robe off and was currently standing with Anakin.

"You still haven't changed." I comment as he longingly looks towards Padmae's room.

"There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about her." He replies and I give him an offended look.

"So, you never remembered the girl who treated you as her brother. I'm a little offended Ani." I pout my lips and cross my arms.

"You were on my mind too. I would ask Obi-Wan how you were." He replies and my heart rate picks up again at the mention of his name.

"Obi-Wan?" I ask as I walk towards the balcony, while Anakin stayed in his place.

"Yes. He would ask Master Windu how you're training was going. He was worried about you." He replies and I feel a small smile pull at my lips. My mind drifted off to thoughts I had during my ten years separated from the man that showed me how love would form. We didn't spend very long together, but each moment I had with him, I felt myself falling deeper into the endless pit of emotions that would stir into me when he was around.

* * *

To find out that he had asked my own Master how I was doing made me almost dizzy. That feeling wasn't helped when I thought back to when I gave him the device that would allow him to see any memory he wanted. Much disclosed to his knowledge did he know I had created a second one that would also bring up what memory he thought of. What shocked me the most was when I came up in his memories from time to time.

"Camari?" I'm shook from my thoughts as I turn around to find that Obi-Wan was stood at the door way of the balcony.

"Obi-Wan." I breathe and then clear my thought. "Is something wrong?" I ask him and he smiles at me.

"No, everything is quite alright. Anakin to keeping an ear out on the Senator." He replies as he walks closer to me. I only just now notice the slight height difference and realise I must tilt my head back slightly.

"I almost didn't recognise you with the beard." I say as I look at his facial hair as he strokes it. "It suits you." I smile and he looks at me and it felt like we were back on the platform before he left to Naboo.

"You cut your hair." He says after a moment. I run my hand through the locks of my hair and sigh.

"It kept getting in my way, it feels better." I reply and he smiles.

"You look beautiful." He says. I lower my hand and look down at my feet for a moment as my face lit up with a smile.

"Careful now, Master Obi-Wan. As Master Windu says, those kinds of thoughts can lead to trouble." I warn him and he shakes his head as a chuckle rumbles through his body.

"Those troubles wouldn't be enough to slow me down." He assures me.

* * *

Camari sat in mediation while Obi-Wan watched his Padawan on the balcony.

"You look tired." He says and Anakin looks at him for a moment.

"I don't sleep well, anymore." He replies and Obi-Wan slightly frowns, worry sipping through him.

"Because of your mother?" He asks his Padawan, who nods his head.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming of her." He stares out over the city life.

Obi-Wan looks over his shoulder at the young woman before briefly thinking about the similar problem he had been having with his own dreams. She had been in his mind since the day he left. His dreams were invaded by her every time he would rest. Some were of them just talking, others were of them fighting side by side. He knew that he had to control his thoughts, Jedi were not allowed to form attachments and he didn't want to lose his place with the Jedi.

" _Dreams pass in time._ "


End file.
